This invention relates to fire hose nozzles, and more particularly relates to a fire hose nozzle assembly provided by two sub-assemblies which may be rapidly and easily disassembled and reassembled in the field for cleaning or other purposes and in which the bail-type handle that is employed to operate the flow control and shut-off valve thereof includes an adjustable brake for varying the force required to manipulate the handle and for holding the latter in different positions of adjustment.